Episode 10
Invading The Royal Capital is the 10th episode of the first season and the anime Kingdom. Synopsis The episode begins again with our group of heroes on a cliff in front of Kanyou. Shin is still in shock over how large the capital is and does not know how they will storm it. While he is freaking out, Ei Sei tells him to calm down and points out where their target the Royal Court is, which is apparently right in the middle of the city. Apparently no one outside the court knows about the rebellion yet because Sei Kyou has used Ei Sei's "death" as an excuse to take the throne legitimately. The plan is to disguise themselves as mountain people and trick Ketsu Shi's strategist, Shi Shi into thinking that they are there to reforge their alliance. Back at the palace, Ketsu Shi starts abusing Shi Shi because he is displeased by the small number of troops that the latter gathered. Shi Shi explains that he could only get so many without the Royal Seal, but Ketsu Shi ignores his excuses and demands that he raise 100,000 more soldiers immediately. The minister then hears that there are mountain people outside the city waiting to be let in. Ketsu Shi and the other ministers debate whether to accept the help or to kill the mountain folk immediately. As the gates finally open, Ei Sei and his group are pleased to see that they are being welcomed into the city peacefully. As they all ride into the city, Heki is unnerved by the tension that seems to be everywhere and points out men in black called Gendarmes to Shin and Ka Ryo Ten. These men are the reason for all the tension in the city, but they apparently have orders to not harass the group. This does not stop them from making rude remarks; however, one gets punched in the face by a high-ranking official accompanying Shi Shi and the gendarmes immediately run away. As Shi Shi and the two officials watch the group riding to the palace, he is very suspicious especially after he sees something glinting under Shou Bun Kun's straw armor. Upon finally reaching the palace, Ei Sei suddenly tells Shin that Hyou had talked about him all the time and had told him about the training the two did. If not for the rebellion, Ei Sei would have never met the two slaves, but Hyou also would have not died. He then tells Shin to make sure to not die, and Shin says that he won't stumble in this first step to becoming the world's greatest general! To be cautious, Ketsu Shi has decided that the group consisting of only the king and 50 envoys will meet with guards at Red Turtle Gate where they will then be disarmed. Apparently Ketsu Shi had done private business with some mountain people before, but he was interested in meeting Yo Tan Wa because the king had helped the tribes grow in power more than before. While Shin is angry about this plan, Ei Sei says this is the only hope of winning because they need to attack from within. The 80,000 troops are apparently mostly stationed in the east, but they will come to the city is they learn something strange is happening. As the smaller group enters the palace, Tajifu suddenly stops Shin to point out that Ten has followed them in. Shin yells at the boy and tells him to go back outside, but Ten says that he will be killed outside anyway if they don't succeed inside the palace so Shin finally just lets him come along. Ketsu Shi and another official are watching the Red Turtle Gate and are pleased to see that the king is coming to them. As they get closer to the guards at the gate, Ten suddenly feels anxious and scared about the upcoming battle and Shin tells him to stay close to him. The lead guard then tells them to stop and give them their weapons, but the group keeps walking, which unnerves the soldiers in front of them. A mountain man moves to the front, but Ba Jio stops him from attacking. "No. Striking the first blow in this war is the right of only one man" - Ba Jio After he says these words, Ei Sei strikes and the battle begins! The mountain folk are alternating between fighting the soldiers, trying to break down the gate, and trying to scale the wall. As Shin makes his first kill, he hesitates but makes the decision to keep going. Their attempts to get by the soldiers don't seem to be getting anywhere because the gate is built too strongly and the walls are too high! Shou Bun Kun orders them to fortify a section of the wall and create a human ladder, but Heki says that too many lives would be lost with that method. As Ten starts to lose any hope of winning the battle, Shin suddenly makes a crazy decision: he is going to go up the wall! Sheathing his sword, he prepares to run at the soldiers guarding the gate and ignores Heki telling him to not go. Shin dodges a spear that a soldier stabs at him, and, after using the spear and the soldier's body as leverage, he jumps up the wall! Another spear is thrown at him, but it barely misses his leg and he uses the second spear to jump even further. After a tense moment, he slams his face into the wall, but he has made it to the top! Everyone is shocked and happy at the same time, but then a soldier goes to throw another spear at Shin since he is still hanging off the top of the wall. Going to protect Shin from getting hit, Ten shoots a dart and is able to land a hit (in the soldier's nose nonetheless). As Shin finally climbs to a safer position, Ketsu Shi is extremely scared and orders even more soldiers to attack the boy immediately. The episode then ends with Shin leaping off the wall saying he will have no mercy fighting because this battle is partly a funeral for Hyou! The next episode is a confrontation between Ei Sei and the traitors! Will they be able to kill Sei Kyou and take the city back? Characters in Order of Appearance * Shin * Ka Ryo Ten * Yo Tan Wa * Ei Sei * Shou Bun Kun * Ketsu Shi * Shi Shi * Ryo Fui mentioned * Sei Kyou * Ran Kai * Gi Kou * Hyou mentioned * Shunmen Characters Introduced * Sa Ji Trivia * This episode covers from the 26th to 30th chapters of the Manga. Media Funny shin.png Ketsushi and shishi.png Masks on.png Seikyou displeased.png Gendarmes.png Seikyou faction officials.png Handkerchief falls.png Looking up the walls.png Bajio + guards.png Guarding the gate.png Attacking.png Arrival at gate.png Ei sei attacks.png Ei sei and co.png Attack.png Mountain people Vs Seikyou's guards.png Scaling the wall.png Heki and shin.png Shin jumps.png Disguised as mountain people.png Bajio and Tajifu.png Face meets wall.png Shin makes it.png Ten shoots.png Ten hits the mark.png At the top.png Ketsushi scared.png End of ep.png Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes